


Thigh Highs and Photographs

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Ryan wearing thigh highs, Shane getting flustered, Texting, They're not actually dating, but they're a little more than friends, feel free to imagine it however you want, is this flirting?, or at least thats how i pictured it, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'Ryan takes a few minutes to stare at himself; he twists and turns and can’t help but smile wider. He feels good. A little weird, but good. He wants to show someone and before he can even think about it, he’s taking his phone out, taking a quick video and sending it to Shane.'AKA: Ryan lets his curiosity win and buys himself a pair of thigh highs.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	Thigh Highs and Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> creative title i know
> 
> i wrote this as a pre-dating thing, they're not together but they're a lil more than friends yea? idk i didn't want them fully dating in this one. friends with benefits maybe? idk

Ryan’s curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. Sure, he could’ve just gotten the thigh highs themselves, but what would he wear them with? Basketball shorts weren’t exactly the greatest match. He looks down into the bag of clothes – His face already feels a little warm and he takes a second to consider what he’s going to do. He finally sighs and reaches into the bag to pull out the clothes. He holds each thing up against his body to see in the mirror.

“I’m gonna look ridiculous,” He mutters to himself before undressing himself.

He picks up the sweater again. It’s comfortable and lightweight, dark grey in colour and a few sizes too big. He pulls it over his head and watches as the bottom of it falls to his mid-thigh. Perfect. He takes a second to look in the mirror and fluff his hair up a little before pulling out the thigh highs.

They’re black and sheer with lace detailing around the top. They feel smooth to the touch, the fabric slipping through his fingers easily. He sits on the side of his bed to carefully roll one of them up his legs. It’s a bit of a weird feeling at first, but not necessarily uncomfortable. He mirrors the action with the other one too. He stands back up again and fixes his glasses on his face before looking back into the mirror. He smiles. Not bad.

Ryan takes a few minutes to stare at himself; he twists and turns and can’t help but smile wider. He feels good. A little weird, but good. He wants to show someone and before he can even think about it, he’s taking his phone out, taking a quick video, and sending it to Shane.

He watches the message change from _‘delivered’_ to _‘read’_ , and then watches as Shane’s text bubble appears and disappears a few times. It’s a few minutes later when he finally gets a reply.

**Oh my god**

Ryan pouts.

**You don’t like it?**

The bubble appears and disappears again. Ryan stares at himself in the mirror. Maybe he should’ve sent it to someone else. Maybe it was too much. Maybe he really _did_ look a little dumb.

His phone pings.

**I love it**

**I’m gonna be honest I actually stopped function for a second**

Ryan’s pout shifts into a grin and his face flushes darker. He reopens the camera as he settles on his bed, camera pointed at his mirror as he sticks his tongue out. He takes the picture and sends it to Shane.

He laughs when he sees a photo come in from Shane. His face is red – blush dark on his nose and cheeks – and his hand partially covers his mouth, but Ryan can still see the corner of his lips turned up in a smile.

**You’re terrible**

**You love it**

He opens the camera for the third time, but this time on the front camera mode. He kneels on his bed and sticks his tongue out again, his finger tugging slightly at the collar of the sweater, hand mostly covered by the sleeve.

**I hate you**

**I’ll stop sending them then**

The next message comes a few minutes later.

**Wait no please keep going**

Ryan laughs as he texts back.

**Of course, big guy**


End file.
